The present invention relates broadly to a topical therapeutic composition and is more particularly concerned with a composition which is therapeutically effective when topically applied to irritated or inflamed perianal tissues such as occur in such ano-rectal conditions as hemorrhoids (also known as “piles”), fissures, pruritus ani and the like.
Among the more bothersome conditions of Man are those which involve the irritation or inflammation of the perianal tissue. Not only is the physical discomfort of soreness and burning sensation involved, but also there often occur severe emotional issues and social stigmas attendant the sufferer's almost universal compelling urge to repeatedly scratch and touch the affected area. The more common of these conditions are hemorrhoids, fissures and pruritus ani.
Hemorrhoids are swollen veins in the lower portion of the rectum or anus and usually result from increased intravenous pressure such as can occur during pregnancy, childbirth, sitting for extended periods, excessive straining during defecation and chronic diarrhea or constipation. Internal hemorrhoids occur just inside the anus, but may protrude through the anal opening. External hemorrhoids occur just outside the anal opening. Hemorrhoidal symptoms include itching of or pain in the perianal tissue, particularly when sitting or defecating, the presence of frank blood on toilet tissue or toilet bowl and the presence of tender lumps in the perianal tissue.
Fissures are simply tears in the anal or perianal tissue, usually brought about by the passage of hard, oversize stools through the anal opening. Pain and bleeding are the usual symptoms of the presence of fissures.
Pruritus ani is a condition characterized by a chronic itching of the perianal tissue of such severity that the afflicted suffer a compelling urge to scratch the affected tissue, often with accompanying burning and soreness. Causatives of this condition are varied, ranging from an excessively moist local environment such as caused by perspiration, to infectious attack, such as in Candidiasis. In some people, the intake of irritating foods, such as coffee, tea, carbonated beverages, tomatoes and the like, may cause or at least contribute to the severity of this condition. In accordance with the invention, I have discovered a composition which, when topically applied to the affected area, functions as a palliative, thereby to sooth and promote healing of irritated or inflamed perianal tissue.